Sex Anyone?
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: This is for Ryan. Hope you like it!


This is for Ryan who is afraid to admit his HUGE crush on Kendall. Hope you like it. :D

Warning: Contains smut, slash, and bad language.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's POV:

It was 2:30 A.M. and Kendall Knight was walking in downtown L.A. trying to find a hooker.

"I can't fucking believe Jaime fucking broke up with me to go out with Logan. And why the hell did Logan say yes. He's my best friend." Kendall mutters to himself as he looks at all the graffiti on the run-down buildings.

"Hey handsome, looking for a good time?" A voice calls out to him.

Kendall looks around trying to match the face with the voice. His eyes finally land on a man. The guy walks out farther and stops underneath a lamp post, that keeps flickering.

"Um... who are you?" Kendall asks nervously.

"Ryan. Why don't you come over here." Ryan tells him, crooking his finger.

Kendall slowly makes his way in front of Ryan and stops when there is a foot left between them. Kendall looks at Ryan taking in his short, dirty blonde hair spiked into a fohawk, and his hazel eyes with blue intertwined in them. Kendall slowly checks Ryan out, starting with Ryan's red muscle shirt, that outlined his 6 pack perfectly, to his tight black skinny jeans. In return Ryan checks Kendall out. Starting from Kendall's black and white vans, up his black skinny jeans, and stopping at his yellow and white plaid shirt unbuttoned showing off his white t-shirt.

Kendall looked into Ryan's eyes and instantly decided that would be his hooker for the night. He had known he was bi since he was 12, and felt sexual attraction flow between them. Ryan, knowing Kendall was part of Big Time Rush and had a lot of money saw this as a business deal, even though he couldn't deny that even if Kendall had no money, he would want this man.

"How much?" Kendall asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

"It's supposed to be $200 a night, but for you doll, make it $100." Ryan says, smiling widely.

Kendall smiles widely in return before moving to take out his wallet. When he is about to open it to make sure he has enough money, large hands engulf his, making Kendall look up.

"Darlin', you don't ever take your money out in this side of town. Wait till we go somewhere more... private." Ryan says, whispering the last word seductively.

Just as seductively, Kendall whispers back, "What are we waiting for then?"

Ryan smiles and interlaces his fingers with Kendall's, pulling him into a run-down building. When they get in the building Ryan smiles before pushing Kendall against the door. Kendall smiles, and runs his hands up and down Ryan's back before pulling off his shirt.

"Someone's in a rush." Ryan teases Kendall, pulling off his shirt.

"You have no idea." Kendall replies, pushing their bare chests against each other.

Kendall leans down and smashes his lips onto Ryan, licking his bottom lip asking for permission. Ryan gladly gives in, moaning. Kendall flips them over so Ryan is now pushed against the wall.

"Whose my bitch?" Kendall asks, grinding his growing erection against Ryan's hard on.

"Fuck! I am!" Ryan screams, pushing his hips out trying to create more friction.

Kendall smirks and begins to kiss down Ryan's neck, stopping to suck on his pulse point. Ryan moans loudly making chuckle.

"Fucking tease." Ryan mutters as Kendall places his knee over Ryan's boner.

Kendall just continues kissing down Ryan's chest, stopping to gently bite his nipple. Kendall raised his hand to gently tease the other one before switching. Ryan runs his fingers through Kendall's hair, tugging slightly, making Kendall moan. Kendall leans up, grabbing Ryan's hair, and smashing their lip together. Kendall breaks away, unbuttoning Ryan's pants, before pulling both his pants and his black briefs down. Ryan kicks his shoes off, while Kendall gets down on his knees. Kendall stops for a second and just stares at Ryan's erection before engulfing it in his mouth. Ryan moans loudly and high pitched.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Kendall asks pulling away, a string of saliva connecting his mouth with Ryan's dick.

"Shut up and fucking fuck me already!" Ryan growls.

"My pleasure." Kendall says before flipping Ryan over quickly and slapping his ass.

Kendall pushes his fingers against Ryan's mouth signaling for him to suck them. Ryan engulfs them, getting as much saliva on them as possible. When Kendall feels that they are wet enough he takes them out of Ryan's mouth and trails them to his ass. He slowly slips one digit inside of him feeling that he was stretched already.

"Have you had sex tonight already?" Kendall asks, biting Ryan's ear.

"Fuck! Yea. It is my job." Ryan says, pushing his ass backwards.

Kendall quickly pulls down his pants and boxers letting them rest at his ankles. He takes his finger out of Ryan's ass before spitting on his hand. He rubs the spit along his boner, making sure his dick is wet enough before lining it up with Ryan's hole. Kendall suddenly pushes inside making Ryan scream.

"Do you like this? Do you like feeling my dick stretch you?" Kendall growls, thrusting in harshly.

"Fuck yea!" Ryan moans out, thrusting back.

Kendall continues to thrust in looking for Ryan's prostate. Kendall knows he has found it when Ryan moans loudly and all but melts.

"Fuck Kendall! I'm close!" Ryan screams.

Kendall, feeling close to the edge too, starts thrusting in quicker, hitting Ryan's prostate every time. Ryan, not being able to handle it anymore, cums painting the wall with it. Kendall, feeling Ryan squeeze around his dick, moans before shooting his seed out and covering Ryan's inner walls.

Kendall pulls out and quickly pulls up his pants and boxers. He grabs his wallet and takes out $100 dollars, handing it to the still panting Ryan.

"Thanks for the fuck. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." Kendall says with a wink before leaving the abandoned building and makes his way back to the Palm Woods.

"Fuck. That was the best sex ever and he just fucking leaves? What a dick." Ryan mutters angrily to himself.

He goes to put the money in his pocket before noticing there was a note in it. He opens it and it says:

_Had a great time tonight. Call me sometime. –Kendall ;)_

Ryan smiles widely before going back to his corner.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Review please :)<p> 


End file.
